


【影日】苏打

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 巴西和日本隔得实在太远了，他们的时间总对不上，因此几个月才能有一次两个人都空余的完美发情假。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 110





	【影日】苏打

**Author's Note:**

> 可以当作是橘子汽水那篇的后续！

日向披着毛巾从浴室出来，立刻闻到房间里易感期Alpha的气味，焦躁不安，到处都是。

气味已经这样不受控制，床上的黑发Alpha却还穿戴整齐，靠着枕头故作镇定地翻看酒店送来的排球杂志。这时候的影山总是装模作样的，格外有意思。日向觉得好玩，故意没理影山，反而拉开凳子坐在桌前，开始吃他从日本给自己带来的点心。

日向还没有发情，除了头发哪里都干燥。巴西和日本的昼夜正相反，这让他们原本默契到秒的发情期也在这种颠倒里渐渐微妙地错开半天，足够让日向在这时候显得游刃有余。他从包装里捏出脆鲑鱼咬了一口，空气里Alpha愈来愈急躁的信息素迅速影响到他的味觉，混乱出一种奇怪的味道。

背后的人翻了两次身，终于坐不住了。他丢掉手里的杂志，踩着被子低头从床上走下来，站在椅子后头环住日向，将头埋在他颈后剃得刺刺的短发旁沉重地呼吸。

“影山先生这就已经发情了？”日向腾出一只手，幸灾乐祸地捏影山的脸。

“……废话真多。”影山的声音要比平时喑哑。他熟练地找到日向的腺体，比划着要咬，但最后只是拿嘴巴蹭了蹭。日向缩着脖子说了一句“好痒”，影山回敬说“你活该”，伸手卡住日向的腰要把他从椅子上抱起来。

“等等等……”日向拉住桌子死命不从，“我吃一次这个好不容易，你先让我吃完！”

他如今的力气已经比高中时大有长进，这样死拽着桌子不挪地方，影山一时也拿他没办法。他们以一种别扭的姿势僵持了一会儿，最后还是影山先妥协，松手后用力敲了一下日向的脑袋，转头又把自己扔回床上。

“好痛啊！”日向回头瞪影山。

影山也瞪他，还抄起手边的枕头毫不温柔地甩过去，正砸在日向脸上。日向骂骂咧咧地抓着枕头扔回去，影山顺手接住抱着，捞起排球杂志死死挡在自己面前，不让日向看到他备受易感期折磨的难堪表情。

有什么可掩饰的，明明就连彼此高潮时的表情都见过无数遍了。日向“切”了一声，转头继续吃只有发情期才能尝到的日本的味道。空气里Alpha的信息素变得更加浓郁，较劲似的故意来攻击日向的嗅觉，几乎要把日向嘴巴里的所有味道都盖过去。日向舔着手指，每一口鱼肉的淡淡腥味都混进了影山的气味，尝起来尤其古怪。

他很快开始体热。Alpha用信息素诱导自己的Omega发情压根不需要什么复杂的技巧，更何况自己本来就在发情期的边缘。日向叹了口气，拧开旁边的矿泉水漱了口，推开椅子爬上床，从影山举着书的胳膊之间钻进他怀里。

“你这个混蛋。”日向在影山小腹上找了位置坐好，抽出影山手里的杂志扔到床下，“谁教你用信息素诱导我发情的？”

“……吃的呢？”影山闷闷地问。

“等下再说。”日向摁着影山的胸口，凑上来同他接吻。

巴西和日本隔得实在太远了，他们的时间总对不上，因此几个月才能有一次两个人都空余的完美发情假。影山在舔到日向舌头的时候才明白过来自己平时有多讨厌抑制药片，他托着日向的头去尝日向嘴里的信息素，一只手顺着日向的腰从T恤下摆探进去，五指贴着皮肉一直把T恤推到日向胸口。

“哇，影山君就这么想我吗？”日向松开影山坐直，得意笑着的嘴巴周围有一圈被吮出的红印，还有断掉的发黏水痕，“你硬了，都顶到我了。”

“……是又怎样。”影山别扭地错开眼神。

“诶，觉得害羞吗？”日向乐个不停，向后伸手，用力揉了一把影山鼓起的地方，“影山选手好色。”

影山觉得生气。他已经被易感期折磨得哪里都难受，而他的Omega却丝毫不受影响似的，居然还有闲心逞口舌之快。他伸手搓日向的头发，勤奋修剪的短发擦过影山敏感的手指，告诉影山日向在生活的琐事上究竟有多听他的话。黑发Alpha眯着眼，天生强烈的控制欲被填上了一点，虽然只是杯水车薪。

他捏了捏日向柔软的橙色卷发，又滑下来搔他的下巴，手法逐渐变得像抚摸宠物。小个子的Omega被抚摸得不大高兴，往后挪了挪躲开影山的手，趴下去把他的拳击短裤同内裤一起胡乱扯下来，拎在手指上转了一圈再揉成团丢到床下。早就勃起的性器从影山的内裤里弹出来，打到了日向的脸，日向也不抱怨，伸手轻轻摸了一把，甚至还热情地说了一句“好久不见”。

影山红了脸，想骂日向变态，还没骂出口就被突然包裹住性器的温暖打断。日向扶着他的性器拿柔软的舌头缓慢地舔过柱身，又张嘴把整个龟头含了进去。他很少做这种事，生涩得要命，以至于试了几次都不能全吞进去。被牙齿磕到的疼痛和口腔的温暖潮湿让影山很久都说不出话，他呼吸着，坐直了一些，试着去碰埋在自己腿间的橙色脑袋，好让自己更舒服一些。日向跟着他的引导试探着卷舌舔了一口，发黏的触感撩过龟头，舒服得影山像第一次做爱的愣头青似的，猝不及防顶到了日向的喉咙。

Omega立刻开始咳嗽和干呕，影山一愣，赶紧松手放开他。日向把他的性器吐出来，拿手背擦嘴角溢出的体液，下意识抬头瞟了影山一眼，终于觉得有点不好意思。

“干嘛突然？”影山拽着日向的胳膊把他重新拉到自己面前。

日向因为咳嗽和羞耻涨红了脸，不肯说话，捧着影山的脸把他重新摁倒在柔软的床上，拿要吞掉整个影山的气势同他接吻。

“好脏。”影山抹了抹被沾上的黏糊糊的体液，皱着眉嫌弃。

“你自己的东西吧，我都没嫌脏。”

日向用一只手把影山的头发全部胡乱撩起来，另只手则抓着影山的手扶住自己的腰，然后又探回身后有一搭没一搭地撸着影山的性器。他低头咬影山的鼻子，说：“舒服么？舒服吧，快和我说谢谢。”

“啧，谁要说。”

日向抓住影山性器的手威胁似的微微用力：“不说以后都没有了。”

影山露出了痛苦挣扎的表情，最后还是从牙缝里挤出了一声轻得几乎听不见的，骂人似的“谢谢”。

日向很得意，又凑过来小狗似的舔影山的嘴巴，挑衅着夸影山“好乖”。越来越甜的信息素绕在影山鼻子周围，影山气不过，拽着日向的胳膊把他掀下去，握住脚踝抬高，让日向被迫以一种屈辱的姿势折叠着被他压在身下。

“你干嘛！”日向昂起头拿脚踢影山。

他的拳击短裤因此向大腿根滑了一些，露出被巴西的太阳热情照射后留下的晒痕，焦糖色的是谁都可以看到的地方，仍旧发白的是禁区，划开界限，颜色分明。影山低着头，视线从那道分界线慢慢移到膝盖，再到小腿，最后是脚踝。被沙滩割出的诸多细细伤痕随意爬在日向的大腿上，新旧各异所以颜色也不同。影山沿着其中一道用手指捏了捏日向的小腿，肌肉比以前更紧实，看来是有好好锻炼。

日向被影山黏糊糊的眼神弄得不大自在，抬脚踩在影山肩膀上把他推远了一些，吐槽说：“每次你碰我的腿，表情都跟色老头一样。”

影山瞥了日向一眼，没反驳，反而低头在他的小腿不轻不重地咬了一口，又在日向喊痛之前改成了用舌头轻舔。这个力度不至于破皮，但犬齿抵在皮肤上的痛感却颇具存在感，更不要说有些刚添的小伤口此刻还被如此湿润地舔过。日向看着故意挑衅看过来的影山，觉得自己接下去这一个月，只要拉伸小腿就会想起眼前这让人脸热的一幕。

口腔里还黏黏的，影山的信息素已经彻底包围了日向，把他压在床上哪里都逃不了。日向的信息素开始不受控制，想被进入的渴望一直堆到嗓子里，堵掉之前所有插科打诨的余裕。这样的变化很快被影山嗅到。他露出看上去并不友善的笑容，附身同日向接吻，张口吃掉他渐渐沉重起来的呼吸。日向哼哼着闭上眼睛，挺起腰来抱影山，影山跟着把手探进日向宽松的裤子里，顺着臀部的弧度向下，那里果然已经一片湿润。

“你发情了。”影山说。

“……还没有。”日向偏要嘴硬。

“你就是发情了。”影山又重复了一遍，在日向顶嘴之前把自己的手指捅了进去。

毫无防备的日向叫出了声，大腿夹着影山的腰忍不住因为突然入侵的异物轻轻哆嗦。他喘着气让影山等一下，影山却没有听，一边亲他的小腹一边缓慢地借着湿润抽插起来。日向试着说话，但发出的都是呻吟。仅仅一根手指就能把他干成这样，他的确是发情了。

影山用空着的那只手来摸日向的脸，懒懒地揉搓，被日向用双手攥住，送到自己嘴边伸出舌头舔。他想咬一口影山的手指为自己的小腿报仇，但含进嘴里了又不舍得，所以蹭了几口又松开，转而把影山的掌心蒙在自己脸上。快感还有影山手心信息素的味道让日向渐渐开始意乱情迷，影山看着他的表情，不知道为什么总觉得不是滋味。

“你还说我，你现在这样舔我的手，不也像个变态么。”

“你胡说……嗯……我才不是。”日向摇头，“我也没有发情，我没有，日向先生还理智得很。”

影山懒得理他，一下子吝啬地把两只手都收走，抓住日向的脚踝脱掉他的裤子。光屁股的日向哼哼着抗议，小腿已经熟练地缠了上来。影山撑在他身上亲他的脖子，几次在外头磨蹭，就是不肯进去。

“你发情了。”影山凑到他耳边磨蹭，“说你发情了。”

“……我不。”

“说你发情了，不说我就不进去。”

“你这个混蛋国王！”日向破罐破摔地大叫，“对！我发情了！我发情了！你快亲我！你这个混蛋！”

“好乖。”影山把这句评价还给他，扶着自己慢慢挤进日向身体里去。

他说这话大程度只是为了赌气，但日向却意外地非常受用。几个月都靠针剂药片度过发情期的Omega本能地想念着这种满足的感觉，他紧紧抱住影山，绞着脚趾，从喉咙里发出小声的难耐的呻吟。

影山觉得自己似乎从日向身上闻到了海风的味道。这个家伙不仅被巴西的沙滩晒黑了，就连信息素也好像掺进了海的咸味，和自己标记后留下的气味平分秋色。影山并不喜欢这样，所以他没给日向适应的时间，刚插进去就用自己的信息素压住身下的Omega，扶着他的腰将他撞进床垫里。日向已经湿透了，内里软得任影山摆布，嘴巴却不肯服输，硬是揪着影山的头发要他慢一点。

“我知道了！”影山低头去吻日向的下巴。

就算润滑很充分，日向的内里还是很紧，影山得努力克制才不至于在一开始弄痛日向。这有点像他们第一次做爱的时候，被进入后一直嚷嚷着不满的日向被一点点操开，柔软地接纳影山的全部，然后呻吟声越来越大，眼神也开始散焦。影山把日向攥着被单的手牵起来，拉到自己背后，日向立刻牢牢地抱着影山贴上来，将头抵在他胸口。

“你……”日向断断续续地说，“你夸夸我……”

“……好奇怪，我不要。”

日向抬头胡乱地去亲影山的喉结：“夸我，随便说什么都行……夸我嘛……”

他那种毫无章法的啃咬简直就是折磨。影山没办法，将日向抱起来一些，抬高腿，把自己的性器深深地插进去。

“你……”他费了些力气才把这样羞耻的话说出口，“里面好厉害……”

日向抖了一下，没被抚摸过的性器居然就这么颤抖着高潮，精液射在影山的T恤上，跟着痉挛的内里夹得影山也忍不住呻吟出声。影山把自己抽出来想缓一缓快要满溢的快感，连接处磨出白沫的体液跟着被带出来，拉出黏黏的长丝。

“……呆子，你至于吗？”影山皱着眉脱掉被日向弄脏的衣服。

“不要在床上了。”刚高潮的日向挣扎着又黏过来，“床太软了，不够舒服。”

影山说好，把脏衣服丢到日向脸上，抓着他的脚踝把他拽下床。日向骂他不够温柔，翻了个身滚到地毯上，两腿发软几乎要跪不住。影山没搭腔，摁塌日向的腰重新插进去，因为被包裹的快感眯起眼睛，手指顺着日向的脊线一直摸到日向的后颈。

他摁着日向干进去，龟头进到深处，发觉藏在里面的生殖腔已经热情的打开了一点小口。那块脆弱的软肉湿湿黏黏地含着影山，影山深吸了一口气，控制不住想用力往里面撞去。

“痛！”日向趴在地毯上大声地抱怨起来。

他总是不能适应生殖腔被操开的过程，这种疼痛又酸又胀，却偏偏总是会让日向在难以适应之余变得更加兴奋。房间地毯的毛太短，压根没法抓在手里，还在不应期的性器摩擦上去也很痛。日向有些后悔自己刚刚不想在床上做的提议，他往前爬了爬，伸手抓住床头柜的脚给自己在潮水般的情欲里做支撑，还没抓稳就被影山拉回来拢在身下。

“你就是喜欢痛一点，对不对？”他又进去了一点，“你明明兴奋得不得了，你这个变态。”

那个小口又被磨得扩开了一点，里面还没完全准备好的腔体被影山突然碰到，逼得日向大声呻吟，一句反驳的话都说不出来。虽然早就做了保护措施，但“可能会怀孕”这个念头还是一遍一遍刺激着日向的神经。他才射完没多久的性器已经诚实地再次勃起，贴着地毯痛苦地翘着。

影山摁着他慢慢地退出去一些，又磨人地挺进来，把自己更完全地挤进生殖腔里。他在掌握力度方面是天才，既能让那股酸胀的感觉长久地保持着，又不至于让日向真的太痛。生殖腔被彻底操开的时候日向忍不住又射了一次，连带着所有力气都被抽空，只能趴在地毯上软绵绵地喘气。同样被情热冲昏头的影山把日向抱起来，脱掉他碍事的衣服，让他光着背被自己架起来抵在墙上。这个姿势让日向失去了所有借力点，他摇着头一直念着“太深了”，一甩手把床头柜上的各种摆件都扫到地上。

影山的喘气也潮热。他吻着日向的侧颈，轻车熟路找到腺体的位置，色情地拿舌头舔着。

他们早就已经完成了彻底标记，压根不需要做咬腺体这种临时标记，但每次发情期影山都喜欢在日向这里咬一口宣示主权。这其实是日向自食恶果，毕竟从前十几岁的时候，他第一次越界就是哄骗影山在这里咬了一口。在伊甸园咬到的第一口苹果怎么会忘记呢？Omega汗湿的皮肤正因为做爱的潮热跳动着，影山蹭了蹭，用犬齿毫不留情地刺破它。涌出来的信息素气味溢满了影山的口腔，影山幼稚又满足地想，管他有多少朋友，管他平时离自己多远，这样湿哒哒的日向翔阳永远是他一个人的。

“我要死了……”日向胡言乱语着，“唔……我要死了……”

他已经熟透了，红着脸甜蜜得像颗糖，却从每一处都散发出浓郁的薄荷糖的味道，甚至比他自己的气味都要强烈。影山紧紧抱着日向，闻他被自己标记后的气味印记，还用舌头轻舔掉他从破裂腺体里溢出来的血。他们黏糊糊地又滚到床上。日向抓着影山的胳膊可怜兮兮地抽着鼻子说自己要到了，影山看着他满是春情的脸，被潮水一样的情欲灭过头顶几近窒息，最终在日向高潮痉挛时挺身全部射在他的生殖腔里。

“才不会死呢。”影山像抱玩偶熊一样把日向紧紧抱在自己胸口。


End file.
